


A-corny Proposal

by mehrto



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group C [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Art, squirrel shenanigans, your honor they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehrto/pseuds/mehrto
Summary: Submission for the BT Tower Telephone event's Group C
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group C [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A-corny Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Laid Plans of Snakes and Squirrels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585515) by [Supergeek21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21). 



> This is my submission for Group C of the Do it with Style BT Tower Telephone event! I'm pretty sure I got close to [SuperGeek21's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21) general idea, but mostly I saw Crowley fighting with a squirrel and I went feral.


End file.
